Free Me
by Tolaya
Summary: Alternate Universe: Skywarp is a pleasurebot caught up in the illegal pleasure industry. Note that Skywarp is female. Thundercracker is an enforcer agent infiltrating the brothel as a customer. They meet and things escalate from then on.
1. They Meet

Skywarp wakes with a groan when her identifier begins to blip mercilessly and informs her that she has been chosen by a customer. She has just barely managed to get two hours of recharge since the last customer and could really use the down time, but as a pleasurebot you work all hours, both day and night.

Quickly rising from the berth, she neatly arranges the berth clothing before she walks into the middle of the room and kneels and waits for her owner to lead the male to her rooms.

Moments later she hears the lock disengage and the door slowly swoosh open.

With her optics lowered to the floor in submission, all she can discern is the sound of heavy footfalls as her owner and the customer enters her room.

She frowns at the sound that greets her and dares almost to look up. That doesn't sound like the usual male. The sound is heavy as any other male, but so different from what she is used to hear when a customer walks into her room. In fact it sounds more like her when she walks, just more powerful.

Then she hears her owner dismiss himself from the room and the faint click of the lock as he locks her inside with the customer.

A few kliks pass before the customer come closer and as she gets the legs within her sight she realizes what is so different about this male.

Thrusters greet her whole view; large and powerful with their turbines slowly rotating.

Her processor takes a few kliks to process this knowledge and when she finally manages to get it to function properly she looks up.

Blue. Light blue plating greets her optics when her optics follows the lines of the large frame in front of her, until they finally settles on the face of the male.

Suddenly aware of her blatant stare she abruptly lowers her gaze and turns to the task ahead – pleasuring the male in front of her. Schooling her facial features she reaches her hands towards the impressive frame, knowing what is expected of her. But before her hands manage to touch the seeker's intimate pelvic plating a pair of large hands gently grabs hers in a firm hold and prevents her from touching the highly sensitive plating protecting the male's spike.

Uncertain, she looks up.

"Sir?" she asks in confusion.

But instead of answering her question he slowly bends down into a squatting position in front of her, his face almost level with hers.

Her puzzlement grows even more as he releases her hands and gently caresses her cheek and jaw line with one of his own and lets the large fingers gently follow her delicate facial features while his optics keenly follows the fingers as they maps out her whole face.

Feeling the gentle touch applied to her, she sighs and unconsciously leans into it, unable to stop herself from wanting more. With her frame shuddering delightfully at the contact she briefly offlines her optics savoring the tingling sensations the unusual touch causes in her frame.

But when she realizes what she is doing she abruptly onlines them and – even if it is rather reluctant – shies away from the touch, turning her head away to avoid the gentle touch her frame seems to crave just as much as the fuel that keeps her alive. Yes she is familiar with touch, intimately in fact, but none has touched her like this in a very long time if ever and somehow it makes her aware of the deep empty abyss lingering inside her spark.

The coding every pleasurebot has installed is almost comparable to slave coding. While it doesn't rob the female of her own free will and doesn't turn her into an insensitive drone it does rob her of the feeling of any pleasure when she deals with the customers, as a result, Skywarp has never experienced the sensation of overloading.

Her gaze falls on the large blue wings as she turns her head away from his touch – they are now within her sight with the male seeker squatting in front of her and she can't help staring at them in fascination.

Her attention is drawn to the beautiful engraved golden decal which adorns his wide wing and she wonders how it must have hurt him to get it done to something as sensitive as his wings. In pure reflex her wings twitch in sympathy at the thought of the pain he must have gone through to get it done.

Thundercracker is aware of her fixation and curses his trineleader for demanding that he gets the decals on his wings. They are the only part of his identity that he can't mask and while it seems this female seeker doesn't recognize the sigil of the Crown of Vos it is just a matter of time when someone in his line of work does. Sure the sigil isn't known to many outside Vos, but all it takes is a female seeker knowing what she looks at to tell on him.

While Thundercracker inwardly curses, Skywarp shyly lets her optics roam the rest of his frame. He is a perfect male specimen of her frame type; strong, powerful, large and incredibly beautiful. For once her circuits heats completely on her own without the coding activating the lubrication of her valve. She doesn't even care that if and when they turn to what he is there for she won't be feeling any of the current arousing sensations in her frame.

When she reaches for him again he once again restrains her hands and stops her from touching him.

Finally he speaks.

"I'm not here to take you or be pleasured by you." He tells her in a strong and rumbling voice, and she trembles at the sensual vibration of it.

Then the words sink in, and she stares at him, feeling a slight horror stir in her spark.

She needs to pleasure him, but he won't let her and she is terrified at the thought of what her owner is going to do to her if she doesn't do what the male wants. But he wants nothing? Why is he here if not for her to pleasure him?

Thundercracker can see the confusion and fear in her optics. He has grown used to see those emotions in all the females he frequent. The enforcer agent sighs before he gently releases her hands to once again caress her, this time allowing his hand to gently trace her shoulder and rub in comfort to ease the troubled feelings inside the female.

"I want us to talk a bit if it is okay with you? That is all that I need." he says calmly.

When she hesitantly nods he begins to question her about her life and the life of the others.

However, where he expects the usual story from a trafficked female, this one completely takes him by surprise when she tells him that she has been born in the brothel and has been raised by the other females whenever one had the time to take care of her. She knows nothing about the world around her other than the five stores building the brothel is located in and the close vicinity to the building.

When he incredulous asks about her need to fly she looks down ashamed.

"My flight systems aren't online." She mutters.

That explains to him the impassivity of the turbines in her thrusters. He should have been able to hear the faint whirr of their rotating, but if her flight systems aren't online her thrusters won't be active.

Rage slowly begins to boil inside him at the thought of the flightless seeker in front of him and he wonders how she even can be sane without the ability to fly. Of course he knows that even if her systems had been online she would only be given little time to fly if any at all.

And that is why he does this kind of work, seeking to bring home the females who has fallen victim to the illegal pleasure industry. But he doesn't work alone. A wide network of enforcers from every city state around the planet is working together to bring home the kidnapped and trafficked females and condemn the criminals running or feeding the industry.

Secretly activating his com line he contacts the enforcers waiting for his verification of trafficked females in the brothel and asks them to prepare to strike.

Then he rises from his crouching position and brings her to stand with him before he walks to the door. He knows he has a few breems before his colleagues are storming the building and he needs to act swiftly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Skywarp asks terrified when the blue male begins to fiddle with the door and when it opens moments later she stares openmouthed at the door.

"Freeing you." Is all he says before he jerks her with him outside the room and down the corridors of the building. They are on the top level where all the flier types are located, closer to the sky without being able to reach it. It might have been an act of mercy to grant them this liberty, but for most it just taunts them with the fact that they are unable to freely take to their sparked element.

She fights the keep up with his larger strides as they hurry down the corridor and at some point she stumbles and almost falls, but his reactions are fast and he catches her in her stumble. Lifting her into his arms he carries her down the corridor in a running pace not at all affected by her weight in his arms.

Then he suddenly stops when they are on the second store level of the building.

"Prowl to Thundercracker. Respond." Thundercrackers com line activates with the sound of the Praxian enforcer agent and he stops in his movements.

"Thundercracker here." He answers hurriedly.

"We are going to be delayed another few breems. Ironhide just got a verification that a shipment is to be delivered to the brothel within the next few breems." Prowl explains.

"And you want a chance to get your hands on some of the perpetrators behind the kidnappings." Thundercracker answers curtly while he curses.

"It is simply too good a chance to miss out on. I'm sorry Thundercracker. You will have to hold your own for a few more breems until we have dealt with the incoming. But call out if the situation becomes too heated." Prowl apologizes.

"I will." He answers before he cuts the communication.

With a sigh he looks down at Skywarp. Things have just become that much more complicated. He is sure that he hasn't been discovered yet, but it is all a matter of time.

"What is it?" the female's shaken voice sounds and his optics hardens.

"Just a change of plans. Reinforcement are being a bit delayed." He tells her while he gently releases her from his hold and steadies her until she is stable on her own thrusters.

"Reinforcements? Who are you?" she asks incredulous.

"I'm an enforcer agent from Vos. We work in a team to liberate kidnapped and trafficked females." He explains while his optics and audios are trained on their surroundings.

"Vos?" she asks curiously.

That has his attention returning to her when he realizes what little she knows of their world.

"Flier city state." He elaborates.

The further explanation doesn't seem to tell her anything useful and his spark contracts in sympathy. How little she knows.

Then a thought occurs to him.

"How old are you?" he asks and he manages to hide any sign of the dread slowly overtaking his spark.

"200 vorns." She answers and is unable to hold his gaze when his optics widens in surprise only to morph into a look of horror at her expenses.

Thundercracker self is close to an age of 2000 vorns.

She is barely more than a youngling. The transformers enter their final upgrade at an age of 100-150 vorns depending on their genetics and readiness for the upgrade.

Thundercracker decides to thank the notifier even more for his information that led them to this particular brothel. The thought of the young female spending any more time in this place sickens him and he can't help wonder how many customers she has serviced during her short life.

It must be countable in the several thousands.

The sound of footfalls draws him out of his thoughts and he tenses visibly when the sound grows stronger and stronger. Someone is coming up the stairs they are standing on.

"Prowl." He asks through the com line, waiting for an update on the situation outside.

"We are almost ready. Just one more breem." The Praxian answers.

"I don't think I have that much time Prowl. Be prepared for a fight when you enter. I'm going to be discovered soon." Thundercracker calmly informs.

"I'll tell that to Ironhide." Prowl replies.

"Perfect. My shining red knight comes to the rescue." Thundercracker snorts.

"One breem." Prowl replies in a stern tone.

"I will be waiting, dead or alive." Thundercracker adds before he closes the communication again, turning his attention on the approaching transformer.

"Stay behind me at all times." He tells Skywarp as he gently pushes her behind his larger frame.

Moments later the transformer becomes visible and as Thundercracker had predicted it is the owner coming up to liberate him from Skywarps room, expecting the female to have dealt with the customer.

A whimper from Skywarp draws the attention and Thundercracker acts before the other completely understands what is happening. Kicking the male in the abdomen with his right thruster he sends the other down the stairs with a loud clatter. Following the falling frame down the steps he hopes the fall is enough to knock the other offline, but unfortunately the owner remains conscious and stumbles to his feet before Thundercracker manages to be on him again.

The commotion on the stair draws attention and at the shouting from the owner, the guards working in the brothel joins the male. Grimacing Thundercracker knows he is unable to keep them all away from them and urgently he orders Skywarp to flee a few stores up to give himself the space to fight without hurting her.

"Prowl! Where are those damned reinforcements!" he yells into his com line while he onlines his right thruster and burns the next guard trying to take him down.

A resounding boom is his response when the doors down below is blown from their hinges by Ironhide's powerful cannons.

"About time." He mutters to himself as he dodges and parries the increasing attacks.

A scream from above however freezes him in his actions and he looks up in alarm.

Skywarp.

There must have been some staff they had missed on their way down.

A fist connecting with his face shakes him out of his shock and he returns to the fight, torn between the urge to get to her aid or stay and fight.

Another cannon blast solves his issue and when the guards are blown off their feets at the power of the blast he wastes no time in hurrying up the stair.

A trail of energon follows further upstairs and with a franticly pulsing spark he follows it preparing himself for another fight.

Another chilling scream from the female urges him on and with a boiling rage he steps onto the fifth store again. Instantly he sees Skywarp huddled in a corner bleeding energon from a deep gash on one of her legs. A pool of fluids is slowly gathering beneath her and if she isn't treated soon she is going to turn critical.

A weak shout from her has him barely avoiding the fist flying out from around a corner when he walks closer.

Parrying the fist he follows up with one of his own to the shoulder joint on the other and much to his satisfaction he feels how the shoulder dislocates under the force of his attack.

Fuelled by his rage he forces the male up against the wall using his advantage to trap the other before he reaches into his subspace and withdraws a pair of stasis cuffs.

"You are under arrest for the crime of participating in the illegal pleasure industry. Everything you say can and will be used again you in trial. Withholding evidence can hurt your case. Do you understand?" the blue seeker growls as he turns the male around and forces the arms on the back before he connects the cuffs to the wrists, ignoring the pained yelp when he forces the dislocated arm around.

"Do you understand?!" he growls once again when the other doesn't respond.

First when he pushes at the dislocated arm does he get a hissed yes from the male.

Satisfied he activates the cuffs and the male enters stasis.

With that taken care of he turns to Skywarp and hurries to her side.

"It is going to be fine. You are going to be fine." He sooths, seeing her wide and scared optics.

She tries to say something but he stops her with a finger to her lips.

"Relax. Don't say anything. Save your energy." He tells her.

Then he does something to her that causes her awareness to slowly slip and as she slowly enters stasis lock the last thing she sees is his calming red optics and his soothing voice telling her to let go.

Then there is only a blessed darkness.

* * *

Please review.:9


	2. Free, but a slave to love

Skywarp regains her consciousness groggily. Her owner is going to kill her for her state, she is sure and with a whimper she onlines her optics.

When her sight clears she frowns.

Everything is a nice bright color.

It takes a moment before everything catches up with her.

A vivid image of the blue seeker stands in her processor and just by remembering him she feels how her circuit begins to heat.

"Ah, you are finally awake." A calm and friendly voice sounds out her sight and when she turns towards the voice the other steps clear of some of the monitors placed around her berth.

A white and green male seeker greets her sight. Not as impressive as the blue male, but still impressive. His wings fan calmly on his back. She notices the emblems on his wings.

A medic.

"H-how long has I been gone?" she asks shakily.

"Three orns. It took us some time to repair and flush out the damned coding. You will be feeling strange for a few more orns until your systems has gotten used to no longer being influenced by the pleasurebot coding." The medic gently explains.

"And we were informed about your offline flight systems. They are now online. Be careful when you take to the sky the first time. Allow your systems to realign before you begin to push your frame." the medic adds offhandedly.

Then he points to the stand beside her berth where a shimmering cube of energon is readied for her.

"Refuel and relax. Recharge if you must. You are not going to be released the next few orns." With those words he leaves her alone.

Dutifully taking the cube and drinking the fuel slowly she is happily surprised to taste the more sugar sweet taste of medium grade. It's like high grade to systems that has lived all their existence of the crude tasting low grade.

Content with a full tank she relaxes back into the berth and soon she is in a much needed recharge dreaming of blue plating and caring red optics.

With a deep sigh she slowly wakes up hours later, reluctant to let go of the pleasurable dream she had been caught up in. Blushing she wonders if his lips really would feel as divine as in her dream.

Slowly rising and sitting on the edge of the berth one of the medics turns to her.

"How do you feel?" he asks. This seeker is a nice dark blue and white. With a small smirk she wonders if all medics carry the white coloration.

"I feel fine. I think. My valve is strangely sore." She answers hesitantly.

His optics brightens in understanding and turning to a cabinet to his right he searches for a moment before he withdraws a tube and walks to her.

"It is a normal aftereffect. Your valve has been kept slick all time by the pleasurebot coding, now with that gone your systems need to learn to keep it from drying out completely. This is a solution that will solve the soreness until your systems has caught up." He calmly explains, handing her the tube.

Taking the offered tube she shyly places it on the stand beside the berth suddenly feeling strangely embarrassed and ashamed.

"It is all okay Skywarp. We are used to deal with female victims to the pleasure industry. If no one has told you, this medical facility is where we treat you until you are ready to be released into the society again. We know what you have been through and what reactions to expect. Don't feel embarrassed or ashamed to tell us something. I'm quite sure I have heard whatever fills your processor before." He sooths before he slowly sits down on the berth beside her, keeping a distance to prevent her from feeling trapped.

"Now that you seem to have regained some energy I have to inform you that there will be someone that wishes to visit you. The enforcers need to take your statement to get your former owner condemned for his crimes." The medic carefully explains knowing that some females can't handle it all so soon.

To his surprise her wings perk up at the words and hope seems to fill her optics.

"When will he be by?" she asks eagerly.

"She." The medic corrects. "It is always a female enforcer who frequents this facility to prevent the victims reacting badly. And she will be by within a few hours." He continues seeing the hope turn to disappointment.

"Anyone else who has been by and wanted to visit?" she pleads, the last string of hope in her spark refusing to give up.

"No." is his honest reply.

With drooping wings she looks down.

"I-I think I need some more recharge before I am ready to face the enforcer." She croaks, trying to hide the tears burning behind her optics.

"You know, it is normal to connect with one's savior Skywarp. But remember, he is an enforcer. It is his job to free you and other females." The medic tries to sooth.

"I guess." She mutters with her wings still drooping low on her back and she turns her attention away, not wanting to face reality.

Suddenly the white wall holds some interesting mysteries and knowing that he won't be able to get more out of her the medic leaves her to her own thoughts.

Unable to keep the tears at bay any longer the gives in and in her misery she curls in on herself on the berth, hugging her knee joints as she sobs unashamed. If the medics hears her crying they ignores it, knowing very well that sometimes you just need to let it all go.

When she finally has no more tears the cry she rises shakily from the berth and reaches for the tube. A sore valve doesn't help her and she might as well get on with the treatment.

Seeing her seeking optics one of the medics gently gestures to a door in the back of the room where she can get the privacy. Thanking him with a nod she heads towards it.

The rest of the orn passes by without much else happening. The enforcer comes by to take her statement and Skywarp tells her, her story rather unemotionally. Maybe the medic is right; it is easier to tell everything to another female, she idly wonders while she spills her whole spark to the black and green seeker calmly sitting beside her in an office adjourned to the medical bay.

"Thank you very much. Your statement is going to help us greatly in pursuing justice." The female enforcer thanks her when they are done and the black and green seeker leaves the medical facility to write the report.

With a numb and empty spark Skywarp just stares at the departing female, wishing so much that the other could stay. Everything is so new to her and she really could use someone she can rely on. In the brothel she had never been alone. There were always the customers and while they didn't provide much they were company after all. At times she had even been allowed to socialize with the other females.

Here and now she is all alone.

A few orns later they release her from the medical care unit and she is to attend a few meetings with psychiatrist before they completely releases her to the society.

When she finally is completely cleared and need to leave the safe haven the medical facility has become for her a deep shock awaits her.

Exiting the large entrance she doesn't know what she had expected, but the sight before her definitely isn't even close to what she had imagined.

She is standing on a large flight deck with numerous seekers constantly landing and departing. All around her is the open and wide sky and down below is a huge abyss. The only way to exit the area is by flight.

Flier city state she remembers the blue enforcer telling her. It couldn't be truer.

Uncertain she looks down at her thrusters. Are they really able to carry her?

Slowly onlining them she allows her turbines to rotate faster and faster and before she knows it her thrusters are spitting flames and she is lifted into the air. With a splutter they suddenly give out at her surprise and she clanks to the ground again rather shakily.

Okay, so they are able to get her airborne.

Emboldened by her small victory she decides to add more speed to the process and soon she is high in the air, hovering above the flight deck.

Laughing joyously at her success she plays around in the air for a while as she familiarizes herself with this newfound ability. Then when she feels secure enough that she won't drop from the sky she ventures deeper into Vos to explore the city state.

The closer she gets to the center of the city the more beautiful the city gets with impressive spires and towers in gold, silver and bronze filling the whole skyline. Some are connected by intricate passageways allowing for a seeker to fly between the buildings. But what really has her awestruck is the massive connection of towers and spires standing vividly in the distance. It is floating high above everything else and stands out with the complex architecture adorning every surface of the connected buildings. Gold, silver and bronze as well as shining crystals play together in marvelous forms and figures and somehow she gets the feeling that they aren't randomly placed but serves a function.

When she tries to get closer to get a better look she is stopped in her flight by several seekers.

"State your purpose!" one demands curtly from her.

"I-I just wanted a look." She answers, put off by his hostility.

"Unless you have an appointment with the Crown of Vos you won't be allowed closer to the royal residence." The addressing seeker tells her.

"Oh. Okay." She answers rather subdued before she turns and flies away.

How was she to know that that was the royal residence?

With her urge to explore suddenly killed she seeks out the room that the society provides her until she is able to find work and take care of herself. It is little more than the room she had in the brothel, but at least the berth is nicer.

With a deep sigh she curls up on the berth and ignores her churning tank. The flight has taxed on her reserves and she needs to refuel, but her mood is so dire that she can't even motivate herself to get up and go to the energon dispenser at one of the walls.

Several orns passes by and she isolates herself even more as the time passes, no longer emerging from her room, retreating completely from the life pulsing around her. A life that seems to not be hers at all.

She doesn't know how to act and react around others in her new society and she seems to makes mistakes every time she dares to leave the safe four walls of her room, causing troubles that just grow on her more and more.

No one wants her. As a former pleasurebot everyone looks down at her with disdain. Had she had a family to return to she is sure everything would have been different, but she has no one to rely on. She is all on her own and alone in her misery.

Grapping for a lifeline after the twentieth orn in isolation she tries to locate the one thing that eases her, the blue seeker. He is an anchor between her old life and the new one and the only one that she hopes still cares about her.

Much to her surprise she doesn't need to search long to get a result.

The first seeker she shows her image capture of the blue seeker to instantly informs her that the male is Thundercracker, trinemate to the Crown of Vos.

"Thundercracker." She allows the name to flow from her lips and a tingling sensation fills her spark. It fits him she realizes with a smile.

But now she got another problem.

How is she going to get close to him with the royal residence closed off by guards?

Not that she thinks herself bold enough to just show up on his door step.

The solution presents itself to her in the form of news bulletins. Now that she isn't isolating herself from everything around her she is able to receive the broadcasts.

"First news this orn is the increase in kidnapped and trafficked females." the news anchor announces when she taps into the broadcast. "Thundercracker, our beloved Crowns trinemate asks of all that possess any knowledge that might lead to the capture of the perpetrators to seek out his enforcer office in the outskirts of the city state. Every information, which might lead to freeing the kidnapped females and/or lead to justice on the perpetrators will be very much welcomed." The news anchor proclaims further before he continues to the next news.

The rest of the news bulletin drowns out in Skywarps processor after that. All that fills her thoughts is the chance to meet him again. It seems so easy – too easy. But her spark compels her to at least try. She is desperate for something dragging her out of the standstill that threatens to make her do something more foolish than pursue a male.

With her decision made she asks around for the location of the enforcers' and while the acquired information she sets her direction toward the outskirts of the city state, her whole being burning with a newfound determination. Either she succeeds or at least she tried.

When she reaches the outskirts of the city state all the majestic glory of the city visible in the center of the city suddenly morphs into dull colors and numerous ruins. But in the middle of all the devastation one large labyrinth of towers and spires stand proudly with their clear pristine white surface, standing out from the surroundings like beacons of hope in all the darkness.

She has no doubt that that is the enforcers' headquarters.

The towers reach all the way down into the abyss, some of the few towers in the city state not floating in the air and she wonders what the purpose of this strangeness is. What she doesn't know is the fact that the lowest levels of the towers are divided into holding cells, housing Vos' condemned criminals. There is no larger punishment than to be thrown down there in the darkness so far away from the sky every flier crave.

Unaware of the pristine white towers' dark secret she elegantly lands on one of the wide flight decks and takes a closer look at the tower she has landed on.

They all look the same and she wonders which one is housing Thundercracker. There is no sign showing her the way to the different offices. Just an intricate labyrinth of towers connected through passageways.

Somehow she must have looked rather lost because suddenly someone is tapping her on her shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" a friendly looking black and white male seeker gently asks.

"I-. Yes. I need to find the enforcer agents' office." She answers with a smile.

His optics brightens slightly and then he turns around and points at one of the highest flight decks on a tower placed furthest away from where she is at the moment.

"That tower, the highest flight deck on the northern side." He explains with a smile of his own.

"Thank you." She tells him before she takes to the sky and follows his directions.

Landing on the right flight deck she walks to the door in the tower. Pushing the button beside the door a voice greets her asking for her purpose.

"I'm here to see enforcer agent Thundercracker." She calmly replies and moments later the door swooshes open while the voice guides her in the right direction inside the tower.

Following the intertwining corridors she is silently thankful for the small guide provided her before her entrance. It would be so easy getting lost.

It takes her no time to arrive at Thundercrackers office. A pink and yellow secretary is located outside the office and greets her when she arrives.

"If you are here to see his eminence then I'm sorry to inform you that he currently is caught up in a very important meeting." The secretary explains with an apology.

"It's okay. I can wait." She answers and sits down in one of the chairs along the wall. She can be patient as long as she gets to see him.

Inside his office Thundercracker is caught up in a video conference with several other enforcer agents.

He calmly leans against his desk with his arms crossed over his cockpit while he watches the sixteen other enforcers currently visible on the large screen on the wall behind his desk.

The razzia against the brothel in Tarn had led to some very valuable knowledge. The kidnappers they had arrested had provided them with knowledge of three previously unknown brothels – one in Kaon and two in Iacon.

Now they just need to decide where to hit first.

It's an argument between the need to free the females located in the harsher environment in Kaon against the strategically more complicated action they need to take in Iacon to get both places before one or the other manages to send out a warning.

The planning carries on for hours and while that time pass Skywarp waits outside the office, ever patient.

Or not.

After three hours her patience is wearing thin.

At the fifth hour she has had enough.

Rising from the chair she favors the secretary with an innocent look, and then she strides towards the door with purpose, ignoring the yells following her from the pink and yellow seeker.

Slamming the door to open, she barges into the office, stopping short of the entrance and takes in the sight in front of her.

Thundercracker is still leaning against his desk, half sitting on it, ever calm as he follows the discussion on the large screen.

It's first when the secretary enters, still yelling at her, that he turns his head and sees her standing there.

Everything else but his optics seems to disappear and she finds herself drowning in their bright red color.

"Skywarp." He whispers.

* * *

Please review.:)


	3. Confrontation and Consolation

Warnings: Sexual Content!

* * *

"Skywarp, what are you doing here?!" he asks in a stern tone when he recovers from the shock at seeing her there, very much aware of the sniggers coming from not a few of his colleagues.

His wings twitch in agitation and when he turns to face the sixteen suddenly very interested males on the screen he rapidly dismisses himself and deactivates the screen and the video link.

He is never going to live this down.

They had already taunted him at the beginning of the meeting.

"_So, how is it going with that little cutie you brought back home to Vos?" Ironhide, one of Iacons two enforcer agents had leered at him._

"_I wouldn't know." He had answered rather curtly. It was the truth. No one was allowed to deal with the trafficked females other than female enforcers, which was why all he knew was from the reports provided by the medics at the facility. So far it seemed she was recovering._

"_Oh come on Thundercracker! We all saw you around her when Skyfire came down from orbit to transport us. You couldn't take your optics off her once." Onslaught, Tarns enforcer agent had chimed in, leering as well._

"_I hear you have neglected your duties to your Crown lately" Jazz; the enforcer agent of Helix had teased._

_To that Thundercracker had grimaced. Gossip among the nobles simply traveled too fast to his liking._

_He knew that Starscream was livid about his recent absence in the official duties among the nobles of the various city states, but he couldn't care less. Starscream knew what he got himself into when he decided to trine to an enforcer. And if he had thought that Thundercracker would just give up on the work he had vowed his whole life to when he became royalty, then his trineleader had been in for a huge disappointment._

And now they had even more gossip.

With a sigh he turns his attention back on Skywarp, wondering how he is going to deal with her.

"Your eminence, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her from entering." The secretary apologizes as he dismisses her from the office.

"It is okay. Go back to your duties. I'll deal with this." He answers with an edge to his words. He don't know if he is happy that she didn't manage to stop Skywarp or angry that she failed in stopping the black and purple female. Feelings are warring inside his spark and he decides to go with a mix of elation and annoyance.

After all he is happy to see the female, but annoyed to get his meeting disturbed like this, and giving his colleagues even more to taunt him with.

When the door swoosh shut behind the secretary he rises from where he is sitting on the desk and places himself in the chair before he studies her.

She looks much healthier than at the brothel. Her colors are clearer with the purple almost standing luminously against the black. With his gaze following the lines of purple on her frame his optics lingers on her wings, travelling from wingtip to wingtip before he follows the line of her neck up to her face and then to travel down her frame until his gaze lingers on her slowly rotating turbines in the thrusters.

"Your flight systems are online." He states pleased before he lifts his gaze to her face again, looking into her bright red optics with a faint smile on his lips.

"Yes." She answers a bit hesitant.

"Good. That is good." He answers before thinking and then cringes at the tame reply. And of course her systems are online, if not then how would she be able to even get to his office.

He mentally facepalms.

"Did you-… Do you-…" he begins hesitantly, and just wants to kick himself. Then after a deep sigh he asks "Why are you here?", finally managing to get his vocalizer to work right and not sound like a youngling dealing with his first crush.

Her cheeks gain a faint red color before she rather shyly walks closer and daringly yet innocently places herself at the spot on his desk he just had vacated.

"I can't forget you." She weakly whispers while her optics swallows his amazing frame so close to her, but still yet so far away.

His wings perk minutely only to lower again instantly and she isn't sure she even saw the movement in the first place or if it is her processor playing a trick on her.

Her scent this close clouds his olfactory sensor and he feels how his processor is swamped by the tantalizing scent that is uniquely hers. It's delicate and fragile and oh so tempting.

Idly he wonders if she knows what she is doing to him, but her innocence is so clear in the way she holds herself in front of him that he doesn't think her capable of such deviousness.

He needs to pull on every ounce of mental strength he possess to drag his processor out of the swamping haze and after resetting his vocalizer several times he manage to answer without his voice taking on the hoarse huskiness that is so tempting.

"I'm an enforcer." He explains, hoping to get her to understand and leave before he does something very unwise. Withstanding her is becoming more and more difficult with every klik she is in his office and he regrets that he dismissed his secretary; at least with the other there he wouldn't have been a victim to her temptation like this.

"I know. I was told it is pure natural for me to want to connect with you; with you being my savior and all." She answers, her optics dulling slightly with emotions. He can't discern what emotions fill her. All he can feel is how his frame begins to heat at the thought of them connecting, socializing and from there on his thoughts deteriorate into what else they can be doing, lust and need filling him. But his professional side screams at him that if he takes what he thinks she is offering, he is just going to be taking advantage of her weakness.

He will be little more than the customers she has serviced all her life and the thought firmly kills his rising arousal.

"Skywarp, I can't. We can't." he croaks, his voice still affected by the arousal, however much the heat in his frame is cooling.

Primus, why is she affecting his like this? Never before has he experienced any of the females he has liberated to have this strong an effect on him.

The weak whimper escaping her vocalizer at his words almost undoes him with his spark contracting painfully.

"You don't want me either. No one wants me." she sobs, tears slowly trailing down her fine facial lines and dripping onto the desk.

His gaze lingers enchanted on the pool slowly growing on his desk and he feels her trembles through the metal as she shakes.

"I-. It's not like that." He tries to sooth, and following instinct he reaches towards her and gently caresses her down one of her arms. She flinches slightly at the touch and he removes his hand instantly as if burnt.

"No!" she proclaims through tears. "Touch me! Please…" she begs and she desperately reaches her hands to take his retreating hand.

He allows her to take his hand, but when she tugs on it to get him to touch her, he holds back. "It is unwise Skywarp." He warns her as he feels his processor once again becoming increasingly clouded. If she continues what she is doing he knows he is going to give in, but he fights it as long as he can. Maybe she is just going to give up before he fall victim to his own basic needs if he keeps resisting.

Then she leans in and connects her plating with his hand before he manages to retract it further.

Scorching hot plating greets the sensors littering his hands and fingers and he groans at the feeling of her.

Must stay strong.

Mustn't give in.

He clenches his dentas when she moves against his hand, drawing a small friction between their plating and the groan deepens with the pleasure the movement's cause.

"Skywarp." He croaks, trying to liberate his hand, but somehow all his strength has left him and he is unable to break the contact. "Don't, please." He begs.

Her next words break him completely.

"But I want you. I need you." She whispers and her voice is so innocent and seducing, tinted with desperate need and lust.

Offlining his optics in defeat, his whole frame is swamped by tingling pleasurable sensations as he gives in; after all he knows when he is game over.

She must have sensed her victory, because he onlines his optics in shock when her lips graces his own shyly. He didn't even sense her moving.

The touch of her lips kindles a fire in his spark and if he had been able to salvage just a bit of himself before, he is completely lost now. With fervor his hands grabs her head and he deepens the kiss as he devours her mouth.

She moans into the kiss and scoots closer to him on the desk until she finally dumps into his lap, desperate to have more of him touching her.

When he breaks the kiss he buries his face in the crook of her neck scenting deeply while his hands travels her frame. "You're so perfect." He brokenly whispers against her neck before he lifts his head and the touch of his hands gains a new sort of determination as they trails the line of her frame until they settles on her wings.

With a gasp she throws her head back at the pleasure shooting through her frame at the expertly touches applied to her wings.

"Yessss." She hisses passionately.

Reciprocating in kind her hands finds his wings and mirrors his touch. Curious she lets her fingers trail the decals on them and laughs when she draws a strangled moan from his vocalizer. Emboldened by his response she leans in and kisses the edge of the decal on his left wing. He shudders under her with the wing trembling and she smiles at the reactions she draws from him.

"So beautiful." She whispers against the increasingly heating plating of the wing. Retreating from the wing she leans in against him "Take me." she whispers seductively while her hands trails down his frame towards his spike cover.

Before she knows it she is forced against the desk with her upper frame leaning heavily on it and Thundercrackers frame leaning against hers – his scorching pelvic plating grating against her aft.

Whimpering she struggles to get upright again, but he keeps her down with a grip to the back of her neck, pressing her down into the surface of the desk.

"Open." He orders in a hoarse voice.

With another whimper she allows her valve cover to slide aside and trails of lubricant begins to travel down her legs showing her clear arousal.

With a satisfied hum he leans over her, his lips touching her audios.

"This for once is not about me, but you. Relax and let me pleasure you." He tells her huskily before he dives down between her legs and allows his glossa to playfully lick at her leaking valve.

Humming with pleasure, he savors her exquisite sweet taste and he spreads her legs wider to let his glossa get a better entrance into her tight little valve.

"Oh Primus, you are so delicious." He murmurs through breaths, unable to stop exploring the treat her valve has become to him. Her valve begins to ripple increasingly around his glossa and when she overloads he drinks her dry of the released lubricants before he rises to stand behind her.

Leaning heavily on her, forcing her cockpit to squeal against the desk he turns her head and kisses her passionately, sharing the taste of herself with her. She moans weakly at the sweet taste, the post haze of the overload – the very first in her existence – hasn't left her completely and her processor is still spinning from the energy released in her frame.

Reaching down between her legs he gently nudges first one then another finger into her valve before he begins to scissor them to spread her tight insides.

"Are you ready for some more?" he huskily murmurs into her audio after a few long and tortuous breems and biting her lower lip she nods.

A faint click is heard and then she feels his spike extend and pressurize.

A shaky groan leaves her vocalizer when the tip nudges at her sensitized plating, then he lifts himself a bit from her frame and positions the tip at the entrance to her valve before he – with his hands grabbing her hips – slowly pushes it into her.

She hears him groan as more and more of his member is entering her and she feels how her own frame begins to tremble more and more violently until she is screaming in another overload as every single one of her sensors in the valve is triggered by his impressive girth. It's the first time the pleasure they are receiving from the contact is this strong and it rattles her.

Sheathed completely inside her he waits for her to come down from the overload.

"Oh please don't stop. Please don't stop moving!" She begs feverishly, unable to handle the pressure to her sensors. It is too much!

He begins to withdraw from the valve with a grunt, his grip on her hips tightening almost painfully. "So tight." He breaths.

With only the tip of the spike still inside her, he begins to push into her again, a long drawn out groan following his movement as he slowly fills her again. She unconsciously spreads her legs wider to accommodate him easier and she grounds back against him and impales her firmer on his spike with a desperate whimper.

"More please." She begs, unsure if it is harder, faster or deeper she actually means or all three.

He releases his grip on her hips and instead curls his hands around her waist for a better hold before he simply gives in to his deep arousal and pounds into her.

Her gasps, moans and whimpers urges him on and he offlines his optics to savor the feeling of her valve devouring his spike at every thrust into her. Slowly he can feel the build of an overload behind his spike, but clenching his dentas he forces it back, wishing to feel her for as long as he can.

When her valve begins to ripple in pre-overload he adds a few more vicious thrusts into her to send her over before he jerks his spike out of her. As she trashes in another overload he turns her around to lie on her back on the desk and when most of the trashing has subsided he enters her again.

Looking into her face as he begins to move again he smiles at the sight of her half-shuttered optics and the slightly parted lips as she pants.

"So beautiful." He pants, and then groans when he feels how his overload mercilessly gets closer with every thrust.

Willing it to last just a little longer, concentrating to force it back, he is taken by surprise when he is bathed in bright blue spark light and shocked he looks down into her bared spark.

Swallowing hard, fighting with the rapidly approaching overload and his basic coding compelling him to take her – to create together with her – he stops for a moment to reach into his subspace to retrieve a buffer.

A buffer is a piece of silicone which prevents the signals the male's spark sends out during their connection from being received by the female's spark and thus prevents that the female's creation protocols activates and splits her spark, while it allows the pleasure to flow freely between the two sparks.

Parting his own cockpit he bares his spark and inserts the buffer in the sockets on the edges of the sparkchamber and creates the needed barrier.

Then he lowers his frame to lay flush against hers and brings their sparks into touch before he begins his thrusting again, this time shallow but hard and fast, driving the both of them into a divine pleasure feeding his spike's rapidly approaching overload as well as the overload growing between their sparks.

His whole vision blanks in white when both overloads happen inside him and he screams in the pleasure assaulting him, his spike releasing his transfluids in several heavy spurts into her valve. Completely spent he collapses on top of her, unable to move for several kliks as his processor is swamped by the overload and the following post overload haze.

After half a breem he lets out a groan as he composes himself, lifting his heavy frame off of hers.

Supporting himself with his hands on the desk on each side of her waist he looks down at her, his breath still heavy.

She is completely offline.

With a satisfied smirk he straightens himself and dumps into his chair to relax and recover.

It had been a powerful dual overload for his part and for her it must have been an all-consuming experience to overload by her spark. Not to forget the overloads experienced from her valve earlier.

No wonder she offlined by it.

Removing the buffer, he closes his cockpit over his spark again before he reaches into his subspace and retrieves a rag cloth. Then he gingerly cleans his frame of any evidence of their tryst – not that it is going to change the fact that everyone in the tower possibly has heard their intimate bout, after all his office isn't soundproofed.

A sigh draws his attention to onlining red optics and he smiles.

"Welcome back to the world of the online." He greets her teasingly.

"Wha-?" she asks, lifting her head briefly only to let it clatter back onto the desk.

Everything spins.

"I feel fuzzy." She states confused.

"Aftereffect of connecting our sparks" he reassures calmly.

"Oh." She answers bemused. Then "I can't move. Can you please help me up?"

Laughing deeply he rises to steady her into a sitting position.

"You need to close your cockpit." He tells her when she doesn't move to do it on her own. Idly he wonders if she is even aware that her life force is still bared to him.

She fumbles with her arms until she manages to get them to work properly. Then she closes her cockpit and seals away the spark still tempting the male.

"That was amazing." She proclaims when her processor finally catches up and a lazy smile plays on her lips. Tiredly she gazes up at him.

"I love you." She says before she manages to catch herself and it is visible in her widening and terrified optics.

But instead of refuting her Thundercracker just nuzzles the crook of her neck with a hand and holds her gaze with his soft optics.

"I love you too. I think I fell in love with you the instant I saw you." He answers her impulsive exclamation of feelings.

Offlining her optics she leans into his touch when his hand travels to her cheek.

When she onlines them again his optics has taken on a new seriousness.

"But even if I love you, I'm committed to-" he explains in a grave and serious tone.

"-to the Crown of Vos." She breaks in, unsure what she is to lay into his words. Is he rejecting her?

"Yes to Starscream, the Crown of Vos." He sighs. Starscream is going to kill him for this.

"I'm going to take you with me home." He then adds in a tone which demands no argument.

She stares flabbergasted at him.

Oh Primus! She briefly thinks in her initial shock.

Then smugness fills her. At least now she can get a closer look at the royal residence without the guards telling her off. They won't dare!

* * *

Please Review.:)


	4. Fighting For Acceptance

When they exit the office Skywarp can't stop the snigger from leaving her vocalizer at the sight of the secretary's scandalized look. The pink and yellow seeker's optics shines with clear jealousy and the black and purple female idly wonders how long the other uselessly has been wooing for Thundercrackers attention. The fact that he ignores the female completely on their way out is telling – not that Skywarp feels any pity for the other.

She favors the secretary with a knowing smirk and tugs closer to Thundercracker before she finally turns her back on the pink and yellow seeker. In response Thundercracker snakes one of his arms around her waist – nuzzling at the transformation seams at her hip – and like that they walk down the corridors towards the exit that will lead them to the flight deck.

Stares follow her on their way out – some appraising, some disapproving, some surprised and not a few longingly staring with broken hopes.

Thundercracker seems occupied and doesn't pay the attention any mind and she decides to just ignore them all. Perking her wings proudly on her back she sends blatant signals to everyone who might think about disturbing them.

Outside on the flight deck he releases his hold on her and steps away from her. Turning towards him she stares fascinated at the sight of his transformation into a sleek but sturdy tetrajet. The rumble originating from his thrusters is deafening, but she doesn't care. The thunderous vibrations leaving the powerful thrusters as they keeps him hovering sends tingling sensations throughout her whole sensor net and she shudders delightfully.

Dragging her processor out of the haze of pleasure almost drowning her thoughts she shakes her head to clear it. Then she transforms herself and moments later they are both off the flight deck and en route towards the center of the city and the royal residence.

The silence in the flight is broken by her com line activating.

"Do you know why I became trinemate to the Crown of Vos?" Thundercracker's rumbling voice sounds hesitantly.

"No." she answers, surprised by the question.

"Let me show you." He answers and turns in a sharp angle to the right before he dives.

She hesitates a bit before she follows him in his dive. Far down below among the numerous ruins in the outskirts a group of towers stands out. They are not just a ruin, but completely destroyed.

"I'm sure you wonder why the outskirts look like they do while the rest of the city flourishes." He adds after a breem.

He is in root mode and hovering beside him she transforms back before she nods as she looks around at the destruction.

When she looks at him again, his optics has hardened and she knows he is remembering old memories – bad ones if the frown on his face is anything to go by.

"Starscream rarely visits me in my office. He can't stand the sight of the outskirts. They remind him too vividly about what he lost here more than five hundred vorns ago. They remind us all about our failure to protect our Crown." He explains in a hard tone and his facial features harden while his optics whitens out in barely repressed rage.

"Starscreams sire and carrier was killed in these very towers 531 vorns ago. They were assassinated by the leaders of Vos' criminal underworld after his sire had declared war against the crime in the city state. No one had thought them able to get close enough to carry out the threats they had made towards the Crown. And they didn't, they just decided to bomb the whole area." He explains further, his voice filled with so much anger and pain.

"We failed utterly in protecting them. When we learned that traitors among the royal guards had provided their destination to the underworld, it was already too late to do anything. Everything was a burning inferno and no one within miles survived the attack." He explains, and the pain visible in his voice is now also visible in his optics, and he clenches his hands to fists as his whole frame trembles.

"His third caretaker committed suicide a few orns later and Starscream was left all on his own." Thundercracker finishes with a deep sigh.

"Starscream chose me among all enforcers to become his trinemate as a sort of protection. He wanted someone he could rely on completely to avoid something like that repeating itself. Not that the underworld is after him. Their message came through clearly and Starscream is afraid to take any statement towards dealing with them – even with me by his side." Thundercracker sighs and his wings droop slightly.

"Wh-Why are you telling me this?" Skywarp asks shakily when it is clear Thundercracker isn't going to say more.

"Because you need to understand why he is as he is. He trusts no one beyond me and since I'm taking you home with me, he is going to be on edge. Don't take everything he says to spark." He softly explains as he reaches a hand to gently caress her lower arm.

Drifting closer to him, she leans in a pecks a gently kiss on his lips.

"You really trusts me that much to let me that close to him?" she asks with a small sad smile.

"Yes." He answers with a frown. He doesn't know why he is this trusting, but his spark tells him that what he is doing is right.

"I won't let you down." She answers seriously.

His facial features clears and the anger, pain and sadness evident in them before disappears when a smile forms on his lips.

"I know you won't." he says and gently nuzzles her neck.

"Let's move. There are too many bad memories on this particular spot." He adds and moves a bit away before he transforms back into his tetrajet mode.

With a smile she mirrors him and once again silence commence while they flies towards their destination.

The beautiful mesh of gold, silver and bronze soon fills their sight and with a fluttering spark Skywarp zeros in on the royal residence among all the other towers floating in the air in the center of the city state. Now she can finally get a better look at the beautiful towers connected by the intricate passageways.

Her eagerness spurs her on and makes her slightly faster than Thundercracker. His thrusters might be stronger, but they are needed to carry his heavier frame, while she herself is small, light and agile. She isn't aware that the male purposely falls back and allows her to lead, and while he follows her exhaust Thundercracker watches her playful flight with rapt attention. She is a true sky dancer – flirting with the sky and the wind as she flies.

The dance, however comes to an abrupt end when a warning shot is fired from somewhere far to their right. The laser shot brightens the sky for a moment before the energy dissolves and does no harm, but it startles Skywarp enough to cause her to lose control for a moment and she dips a few frame-lengths in the air. Thundercracker is by her side instantly and frowning he herds her towards the location of the shot, intent on investigating.

A thundering angry roar from his thrusters sounds when the source to the shot is located to be an incoming group of guards, all with their weapons out and online.

"Steelwing!" Thundercracker roars in the open com line and one of the guards visibly flinches at the communique.

"Thundercracker, Sir!" the leader of the group greets weakly.

"Why aren't you following procedure?! You know very well to announce through the open com line and wait for a response before you fire!" Thundercracker scolds in a grave serious tone.

"I-. I'm sorry Sir." The red and yellow seeker apologizes while his wings droop low on his back in submission. Behind him the rest of the guards instantly subspaces their weapons again.

"Don't let it happen again! Back to your posts!" Thundercracker orders, before he turns to Skywarp.

"Are you okay?" he asks now that the source of the threat has been identified and taken care of. He drifts closer to her and embraces her in a protective hold. Looking down in her wide shocked optics he tightens the grip slightly.

Snuggling into him she draws on his strength before she slowly nods.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." She answers. Scenting him, she revels in the closeness and the new scents filling the air from his flight-heated frame – it's heavy and masculine, filled with the scent of a perfectly maintained frame and the intense smell of the potent fuel fuelling his thrusters.

Kissing her forehead reassuringly he fusses over her a bit longer before he leads her towards the residence.

They land on a small flight deck and when she looks down, she realizes that this is the crystals she had identified several orns earlier. All the flight decks are made of crystals in various colors. Awestruck she just stares down at the shimmering surface beneath her thrusters.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Thundercracker smiles, seeing her wonder.

She nods in stunned awe. "Yes stunningly beautiful."

He allows her time to look around and take in the beauty before he shushes her inside the tower and away from prying optics. With a last glance to the sky and the guards patrolling, he keys the door to close and turns to follow her further inside the tower.

Starscreams personal servant greets them when they arrive at the central stairwell leading up and down in the tower, allowing for a seeker to fly while the few ground bound transformers visiting the Crown is able to get by as well.

"Your eminence." The servant bows before he addresses Thundercracker. "His majesty asked me to pass on the message that he will be out for a few hours. He will be back well within the dark hours."

"Thank you Skyflare. I will be at my chambers if you should need me." Thundercracker dismisses the servant and leads Skywarp up the stairwell.

Hours later Skywarp is straddling Thundercracker on the large berth in his chambers with the male laid out sprawled beneath her and his hands nuzzling her hips while they now and then gently kneads her aft affectionately.

They are both caught up in lively discussions when the door to the chambers is almost slammed open and a livid red, white and blue seeker storms into the room clearly flustered. When Starscream sees the unusual visitor he stops completely in the rant that had built up in his vocalizer and he stares muted at their positions.

"What the frag Thundercracker?!"The Crown of Vos splutters flabbergasted.

"Starscream…" Thundercracker calmly begins and when Skywarp moves to get off of him he firmly holds her in place. "Stay." He adds to her while he doesn't take his optics of off Starscream.

"What is that-… that-… that THING doing here?" Starscream demands, his optics flashing with anger and the insecurity hidden behind the volatile emotions.

"She is not a thing Starscream, and she got a name – Skywarp." Thundercracker admonishes gently, not showing the anger many would in such a confrontation. This was why he had told Skywarp about Starscreams past. He had known this would happen; Starscreams absence at their return had just prolonged the peace for a while.

"Hi." Skywarp greets awkwardly, forcing a smile.

Starscreams anger morphs into barely restrained fury and he is out the door in a flurry and the door slams shut less than a klik later.

"Sorry." She solemnly apologizes.

"Don't worry. He will be back. He just needs to console himself with the fact that he can't have me alone tonight." Thundercracker explains with a little smile. Then he tugs on her "Come here." He coaxes and she leans down.

He lifts his head and gently kisses her while he rolls them around and pushes her down into the berth.

"I'm not going to let go of you, so he will have to accept your presence." He rumbles pleasantly while he nibbles gently at her jaw line and then down her neck. Gently he lets his lips explore her whole frame from head to thrusters and she is a shaky mess when he is done with her thrusters. The lips and the expertly glossa playing with her dangerously rotating turbines drives her near insane with the sensations pinging through her frame.

When both of his hands suddenly flickers her wingtips simultaneously it's too much and she is caught up in a frame rattling overload from the tactile pleasurable touches.

When she comes down from the pleasure and the post overload haze slowly overtakes her tired out processor, Thundercracker gently arranges her on her side on the berth before he leans against her back and embraces her.

"Relax and recharge." He murmurs into her audio. Then he is gone in recharge himself.

With a lazy smile she snuggles into his embrace and drifts off herself.

A few hours later she wakes and frowns when she no longer feels his comforting embrace. Turning on the berth she looks for him and her sluggishly onlining optics clears in an instant. On the opposite side of the berth Thundercracker is hugging Starscream tightly in their sleep with his wings lazily yet clearly deliberately shielding much of the tricolored seeker from view.

A soft smile plays on her lips before she rises and walks to the free side of Starscream. There she lies down again and snuggles into his warm plating, completing the protection Thundercracker provides.

"You're safe." She murmurs before she drifts off into recharge again.

During the following ten orns Skywarp fights to gain Starscreams acceptance, but also, and more importantly his trust. The violent outbursts are lessening and he is no longer fleeing the room when he enters one and she is there. Instead he watches her like a cyber-hawk, prepared for her to attack him at any moment. But she doesn't and slowly he begins to relax around her.

That first morning where he woke sandwiched between the two other seekers had flustered him greatly and even if she hadn't hurt him, he had become wary. She had learned, and Thundercracker had adviced her to not become physical with the other. It had been hard when she woke in the middle of the night and didn't feel his embrace because Starscream had come in after they had begun their recharge and when the Crown of Vos visited his trinemate's chambers it was always because he needed to be reassured.

Right now she is inside one of the higher towers. To her delight that tower's structure is different from the others with open space from floor to roof – plenty space to fly and enjoy oneself without leaving the residence. Igniting her thrusters in root mode she giggles as she spirals all the way to the top of the large cylindrical room while she flares her wings wide and she enjoys the tingling sensations the spinning creates in her spark as her processor fights to process the data transmitted it from her wing sensors. Without the free sky and the open flow of air the data transmitted confuses her processor and it creates a pleasurable and funny feeling inside her whole frame.

When she reaches the ceiling she cuts her thrusters and allows herself to drop from the height only to catcher herself before she crashes into the floor, igniting her thrusters and gain in altitude once again.

Without her knowledge both males are studying her in her silliness, Thundercracker with a fond smile, and Starscream with his arms crossed above his cockpit and an indifferent look on his face. But even if his frame shows no interest, his optics follows every move and when he takes himself in staring he silently huffs before he leaves.

Thundercracker takes his optics off of Skywarp for a moment to watch the departing frame of his trineleader. The smile grows and he knows Starscream is softening.

Then his secured com line bursts to life and with a last glance at the dancing female he retreats back to his little used office in the royal residence.

"Thundercracker here." He answers when he is alone.

"We got clearance." Jazz's happy voice sounds.

"When and where?" Thundercracker answers, his thoughts briefly going to Skywarp and Starscream.

"Three days. Kaon." Is the short reply. "You know the drill. We will wait for you at the rendezvous point to assign you your cover." Jazz adds before the communique is cut.

Three days later Thundercracker leaves the royal residence unannounced to meet up with his colleagues and blend in in Kaon before they strike. The criminal underworld knows to keep their optics open for any enforcer activity and it requires the agents to create trustworthy alibies before they can close in on the brothels and infiltrate them. The highest ranking enforcers in the city state where the mission is to take place creates believable covers for the different agents – meetings, work and other purposes. It is long and tedious work, but necessary to gain the criminals' trust.

While Thundercracker is gone Skywarp is suddenly the target of Starscreams full attention and she doesn't know if she is happy that he seems to finally trust her.

"How was your life?" he tentatively asks one orn. "You know, before Thundercracker?" he adds uncertain.

She spends the rest of that orn explaining everything she remembers from her time as a youngling and up until Thundercracker walked into her room. He seems deeply interested and now and then she is sure she sees emotions in his optics before he manages to hide them.

It's on the third orn everything goes to the Pit.

He is particularly edgy and she doesn't pay enough attention to his emotional state when she asks him about his past. She knows the mistake the instant the words escapes her vocalizer and she's mentally kicking herself. But the damage is done and without Thundercracker there to ease the growing ire, Starscream works himself into an all-out paranoid state.

Suddenly everyone is after him and she cringes when his outbursts turns into screeching.

Hours later she is kicked out of the royal residence by guards – ordered by the Crown of Vos. And even if the guards know that Thundercracker is going to kill them for what they have done they have to obey their Crown – even in his mentally unstable state.

All on her own again, this time without that little room to shelter her and the fuel to keep her online, she fights to keep alive after a few orns of starvation. Alerts warn her constantly about her low energy levels and her tank churns painfully in its empty state. She is only a few orns from entering stasis lock and her flight ability is becoming shaky when her thrusters wants to obey her and online.

Huddled down in the abyss and suffering in the darkness she scavenges for whatever energy she can find. She isn't the only one. To her surprise there is several other seekers fighting for their existence – the back side of the glorious city state.

One and a half orn later she stumbles into a random ruin of a tower hidden away from sight down in the abyss and her dull optics takes in her surroundings. It seems occupied and she frowns – or tries to, but her levels are so low that not much in her frame wants to obey her. She is lucky she even still can walk.

"Who are you?" a light voice sounds from further inside the darkness of the tower.

"Sk-Skywarp." She answers and the activation of her vocalizer finally sends her over the edge and into stasis lock and she tumbles to the floor unconscious and unaware of her surroundings.

Much to her surprise she wakes up again.

When her optics onlines, it's to a colorful and nice room with the owner's personal belonging strewn here and there.

And her tank is full!

And all her levels are normal!

And there are no warnings!

Confused she turns her head to take in more of her surroundings.

The outline of a sleek wing enters her sight and when she tries to see more of the flier, hands reaches towards her and tugs her down into the berth.

"Relax." That light voice from down in the abyss sounds.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asks weakly, her voice hoarse.

"A safe-house." Is the answer – said just a bit too fast, but her processor is too muddled to mull on it.

With a sigh she leans back into the berth clothing and offlines her optics.

"You were lucky." The voice sounds again. "A few more hours and you would have been gone completely." The voice adds.

"I-. Thank you." She says after some time, feeling grateful.

"No need. I do this all the time." The other answers indifferently.

"Still. Thank you." Skywarp murmurs again as she slowly slips into recharge to regain more of her energy.

While Skywarp recovers, Thundercracker returns to Vos and her missing presence after twelve orns. With a wide smile he walks from the flight deck towards his chambers wondering how she is doing. The mission had been a long one and the thoughts of her so far away hadn't made it easier. At least his colleagues had been too caught up in the mission to taunt him or pay him any other attention when his optics turned dreamy.

Keying the door to open he is ready with a happy greeting only to stop at the sight of the empty chambers and the unused berth. Where is she? he wonders.

"Starsc-" he begins when he opens a com line to his trineleader to know where the female is, but he is stopped in his vocalization by the desperate outburst from Starscream.

"THUNDERCRACKER! You're back!" Starscream yells in panic and Thundercracker knows what is required of him. With a sigh and a last glance into his chambers he closes the door and hurries towards Starscreams private chambers. He will need to wait with his questions until Starscream has become himself.

"So, where is she?" Thundercracker asks a few hours later when Starscream finally is able to relax and think coherently again.

"I-." Starscream stutter, frowning. "I don't know." He then says after a few moments.

"You. Don't. Know?" Thundercracker stipulates in deadpan at the words.

"You know how I get during one of my hysterics – I don't remember anything." Starscream growls annoyed.

Thundercracker rises from the berth with a deep sigh.

"Well she isn't in my chambers, so where could she be?" he wonders out loud.

"Maybe she has gone out?" Starscream wonders out loudly. "The guards might know then."

The guards provide the hard facts mercilessly and even if Thundercracker is livid, he can't bring himself to punish either the guards or Starscream for what happened. The guards since they would have suffered consequences if they had disobeyed and because he knows how his trineleader suffer during one of his hysterics. It had just been pure bad luck.

And now she is gone.

And she might be dead.

And he might never see her again.

And he simply can't handle the thought.

Clinging to the last string of hope in his spark he leaves the royal residence to reach his office and start an investigation. Someone must have seen her, and someone might have helped her. He need to believe that she is still alive – if not his spark is going to plague him the rest of his life.

It is telling as he leaves that Starscream doesn't complain and a faint sad smile forms on his lips before he transforms at the fact that Starscream has become fond of her.

It compels him even more to locate her and bring her home.

While Thundercracker gathers his forces to locate her, Skywarp slumbers in a healing recharge, only surfacing now and then when her systems compels her to online and refuel. She is unaware of the things happening around her and the interest she has garnered.

Unknowingly to her she is now affiliated with the very people Thundercracker fights against and this orn one of the leaders of Vos' underworld is visiting the "safe-house".

"This is the female you have found?" the mostly black male leading the group of males visiting the tower asks the female which room Skywarp currently is occupying.

"Yes. She was so close to dying when I found her. I am sure she will be willing to work for you Sir." Starlight, the white and silver female answers eagerly.

"Sir!" one of the males in the group interrupts. When he has the attention of his leader he transmits an image capture from one of their insiders.

The black leader's optics widens minutely before they deepens into a frown and his turbines' whirr increases for a moment.

"Well, well, well. So it seems we have Thundercracker's own little whore among us." The leader of the group utters in displeasure. Everyone in the room goes completely rigid at the mentioning of their worst enemy's name and they stare in horror at the still recharging female on the berth.

"Starlight – you have disappointed me. How could you bring this ticking time bomb to one of our "safe-houses"?" the male demands, turning to the owner of the room.

"Sir-… M-Master. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. I just found her down in the abyss." The female apologizes but the cold optics trained on her shuts her up and she lowers her head in submission.

"What are we going to do with her?" one of the other males asks.

"Sell her. I want her out of Vos. If Thundercracker is still fond of her then we can at least spite him this way." The leader says with a cruel smile playing on his lips. "He is never going to see her again, and if he by chance should, I'm sure she will be so defiled that he doesn't even want to touch her." He chuckles darkly.

"Do it! I'm done here." He growls. "But you! I'm not done with you yet, female!" he snarls turning towards the trembling white and silver female. "All these privileges and then you do THIS!" he accuse. "You might have risked this whole tower with your action!"

When she is about to speak up to defend herself he takes two steps towards her and backhands her. "I won't hear anything from you. I hear they need a new stock of females in Kaon." He snaps his fingers and two males from the group parts from it and walks toward her. "Have her fitted with the coding and shipped to Kaon." He orders coldly ignoring the litany of begging words escaping the female at the order.

She is dragged from the room and he glances one last time on the still calmly recharging Skywarp. "Make sure that, that one ends somewhere far away from here." He offhandedly adds before he leaves the room.

While Skywarp peacefully recharge, she is unaware that she has been sold to a brothel in Helix and that plans are being made to transport her out of Vos.

The black and purple female wakes by her empty fuel tank and sluggishly she looks around. She has become used to Starlight's well-known presence whenever she wakes, so the fact that the other female is missing alerts her to an unseen danger, but after a few thoughts she lets the feeling go. Of course the other female has other things to take care of than caring for Skywarp.

It's first when the door opens and reveals not Starlight but three males that Skywarp knows certainly that something is gravely wrong. She tries to sit up and get out of the berth before they are closing in on her, but seeing her attempt to flee they jump her. Screaming in distress she fights a losing fight against them. Then suddenly everything is spinning and she feels how her nonexistent energy is drained from her being as the world around her deforms and reforms. Emerging from the teleportation a few levels below she enters unconsciousness instantly due to the massive energy loss at teleporting herself and three others.

"You certainly are interesting." A voice greets her when she regains consciousness a few orns later. When she turns her head towards the sound the frame of a mostly black male is revealed to her. He is sitting calmly on the edge of her berth studying her intensely.

"Wha-?" she breaths, her processor feeling like someone has hit the insides of her head with a sledge hammer.

"Not only are you his, but you are a teleporter too." He chuckles and the sound causes a chill to run down her backstrut.

"You know Thundercracker?" she asks warily, somehow knowing that by saying his, he means the blue male.

"Oh yes I do. Not that I have ever met him personally. But I know of him and I know about your affiliation with him." He answers with a knowing smirk.

Then his demeanor shifts completely and he stares coldly down at her.

"Are you going to behave? Or do I need to have someone pay your dear Thundercracker a deadly visit?" he demands.

She hardens her optics and turns her head in defiance. Thundercracker is strong and knows how to handle himself – these thugs are nothing.

The male leans in and his lips briefly grace her audio.

"We still got people inside the royal residence little Miss. Just a few drops of a cosmic rust solution into his energon and he is no more. Now are you going to behave or not?!" he cruelly smiles.

Starscreams pained expression when she asked to his past flickers in her memory and she knows that the male is deadly serious – they will target Thundercracker if she doesn't cooperate.

She keeps her head turned away but he can see the defeat on her face.

"Yes. I will behave." She says and the words are barely more than a whisper.

"Good little female." He appraises and he pets her cheek mockingly before he rises. "Now, let's get on with business." He announces and another male steps into her view.

They fit her with inhibitors to her thrusters which prevents her from onlining them and flee. Then she is lead out of the tower, which as she is lead out of the room turns out to be a brothel filled with ground bound females. Unable to watch what soon will be her own life again she offlines her optics and allows them to peacefully lead her out. A purple and black shuttle former waits outside the tower and she learns that his name is BlastOff before she's roughly forced inside him.

A breem late the shuttle takes off and she is secretly transported out of Vos shielded from the watchful radar of the enforcers.

"Thundercracker… Help me…" She begs with tears in the corners of her optics as she watches Vos' beautiful skyline become smaller and smaller.

Skywarps transfer from the tower and into the shuttle former didn't go completely unnoticed but when the information reaches the enforcers two orns has passed and it is too late to do anything. She could be anywhere on the planet.

"FIND HER!" the Crown of Vos' shrill voice rings out through the whole tower and the gathered enforcers, spurring them into action. Starscream isn't going to give up, neither is Thundercracker and they are going to set sky and ground in motion to locate her.

"Thundercracker, am I right in my assumption that she will be forced back into her old life?" Starscream coldly asks when he turns to his blue trinemate.

"Yes. She will be a pleasurebot again." Thundercracker sighs, hiding his own troubled feelings.

"Fetch me a sample of the damned coding. It's time I do something!" Starscream demands, his optics whitening with a rarely seen rage. Whatever happens from now on Thundercracker knows that Starscream is going to be just like his sire – declaring war. But this time they aren't going to fail in protecting their Crown! And even if Skywarp is alive solely thanks to people in the underworld, any thankfulness Thundercracker and Starscream might have felt is drowning in the fact that her fate among the criminals is to be one of their pleasure slaves. If they had been wise enough to just return her then they wouldn't face this change in the Crown of Vos.

Even in all the direness Thundercracker can't help the smirk at the radical change in his trineleader.

Then it fades and his facial features harden.

A war is coming and he needs to prepare everyone. With an air of determination around him he walks towards his office, intent on discussing the upcoming conflict inside Vos with his colleagues located around the planet. The war on Vos' criminals is going to be felt in the other city states and they need to take advantage of it.

* * *

Please Review.:)


End file.
